


Pastries and Dark Brews

by Lincoln_still_sucks



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult Gon Freecs, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Doctor Leorio, M/M, Yandere Killua Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lincoln_still_sucks/pseuds/Lincoln_still_sucks
Summary: Chrollo -a man bouncing between girlfriends, and the occasional boyfriend- is a regular at the coffee shop Kurapika works at.When Chrollo asks for his number, he's not sure if it's the best or worst thing to happen to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swipe Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661750) by [seiyuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyuna/pseuds/seiyuna). 



> So, this was inspired by the amazing, wonderful story known as Swipe Right. Oh dear lord, it's so good~  
> Read it as soon as you can. It's so much better than this.

The bell over the door rung. Kurapika's eyes moved to the person standing in the doorway, and he couldn't help but smile. Chrollo was... for lack of a better word- hot. Kurapika had grown quite familiar with him. He always bought coffee during his breaks, which generally alligned with Kurapika's shift.

"Good afternoon sir! Would you like the regular?" Kurapika asked, smiling wide. His face felt warm. He wasn't sure if it was from the machines blowing steam at him or Chrollo's unusually intense, and strangely flirty gaze.

"Well, Shalnark brought coffee into the office, I just came to ask you something~" Chrollo adjusted his tie and smiled lovingly at the blonde boy.  _What the hell are you doing here?_

"I would like your number please." Chrollo purred, grabbing a notepad and pen from his suit pocket. Kurapika groaned, not exactly sure whether or not he wanted to give Chrollo that information. 

However, Gon had been listening in the whole time and made Kurapika's mind up for him. "Yes, he would love your number!" 

 _Gon... Why?_ Chrollo smiled and clicked his pen in anticipation. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Unknown Number: Hello_   


Kurapika sighed. He had just gotten home, to be met with a message from none other than Chrollo.

The blonde boy leaned against one side of the kitchen counters, Leorio on the other side. They were both staring down at their phones, reading with an intensity normally reserved for much more serious things. 

Kurapika added Chrollo as a contact, then debated about how to return the text. Leorio, being the snoopy roommate he was, decided to look over his friend's shoulder. 

"Wait, you got his number?" Leorio asked, smiling his smug ass grin. Kurapika chuckled, but was trying to hide the warm redness that spread across his cheeks.

 "He gave me his number at work today. It's nothing special..." Kurapika gritted his teeth  as he said this.  _It's really fucking special. It's not everyday that a hot guy gives you his phone number..._

Kurapika began typing. He kept erasing then rewriting the same phrase slightly differently. He could feel his cheeks warm up, turning a bright shade of red. 

He finally decided on a simple greeting. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kurapika smiled, pretending that he didn't even notice Chrollo walking into the shop. Chrollo took his wallet from his pocket and looked at the menu for a moment before deciding on a drink. 

"I'd like a black coffee. Could I also get a... What pastry would you recommend?" Chrollo asked, tapping a finger on his chin. Kurapika thought for a moment before deciding to give Chrollo his favorite treat.

"I personally like our croissants, but I don't have much of a sweet tooth." Kurapika began brewimg the coffee as Chrollo mulled over the decision. 

"That sounds great. I'll take two." Chrollo said, a smile barely playing on his lips. He pulled a ten dollar bill from his wallet. It was crisp and nice, like his money always was. 

Kurapika was always entranced by the small details about Chrollo. Things as simple as his cologne barely smelling of vanilla and birch, or his outfits changing to match the seasons. 

Gon and Killua were already preparing Chrollo's order, while Kurapika simply got lost in his thoughts. _He's a creep, I shouldn't like him._

"That will be seven ninety-five." Kurapika said, suddenly crashing back down to reality. Gon handed Chrollo his order while Chrollo handed Kurapika the bill. 

"Keep the change."

 

**Author's Note:**

> It is 4 am, I am so tired, and this is so bad. 
> 
> Haaallllpppppp
> 
> Again, I FUCKIN LOVE SWIPE RIGHT GAH IT'S SO GOOD.


End file.
